


Cuddle Me In

by inkybluepen



Series: Can You Hear Me Hazza? [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Liam is santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkybluepen/pseuds/inkybluepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wants to make Louis birthday special and has Harry help. There's some Christmas fluff in there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Me In

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to revamp part 2 of this series but it turned into another thing. Also I meant to have this up before the new year but I figured it's never too late for holiday fluff. I didn't really edit this so feel free to point out any errors (kindly!) and I'll fix them.
> 
> Can be read as a standalone but the back story helps a lot.

The sun had just begun to peek out over the clouds but little Harry was already wide awake and strapped into his car seat. See it was a big day for his papa, and his dada let him be a part of it by picking out the cake and what his papa was going to wear. It was not often he even got to spend so much time with his two daddies but they'd spent nearly the whole month together. Now they were going to celebrate his papa's birthday.

Liam was sat in the front throwing glances into the rear view mirror to watch his little boy. Harry had been beaming the past few weeks and it warmed his heart to know he was happy. The extended week at the beach really helped the family in ways they could not comprehend.

The ride was fairly short and only got through two and half songs on the Arial soundtrack so Liam drove until the track finished too happy to cut off Harry's little dance session. They pulled up to the bakery and Liam unbuckled Harry placing him on his hip before he received a slobbery kiss on his cheek.

Harry was giggling and trying to hide in The crook of Liam's neck as if it weren't obvious he was the adorable culprit.

"Oh no Haz! Someone just kissed me and ran! Who would do such a thing?" Liam played along while Harry shrugged.

"Now I can't give them a cuddle or a thank you." Liam pouted.

Harry giggled again and gave his dada another kiss like the first one but on the opposite cheek. Liam pretended to trip when he did and gasped lifting Harry up high.

"It was you! Oh thank god I was afraid I was going to have to tell Lou there was another cute baby giving kisses." Harry shook his head pouting and reaching towards Liam so he could be properly carried.

The moment he was back on his him he swatted at his chest muttering a "my dada" and burring his face into Liam's chest. They made it to the front of the line right when George walked in who was more than happy to help them.

"How is my favorite little man?"

Harry smiled and made grabby hands towards George over the counter.  
"It's a damn good thing my parents own this bakery or else I wouldn't be able to do this." He muttered as he snatched Harry from Liam and kissed his nose. Harry placed a sloppy kid to George's chin in retaliation, more entranced with the funky pattern of his shirt.

He ate a few samples before deciding he liked the strawberry cake the best with the frosting clouds and funny red figure he had seen in papas play room to top it off. Liam smiled at the little Spiderman figure Harry chose ready to leave and get the rest of the things needed before Louis woke up.

They went to the mall and bought several small and large gifts for Louis before heading to a party store to get decorations that would not clash with the Christmas ones already set up. Harry was a little angel the whole time pointing out his favorites and patiently sitting on Liam's hip. He only got fussy when the last sales clerk let in some loud photographers whose camera flash hurt his eyes.

Liam tried his best not to yell and simply decided it was best to head home and set everything up. "You were so much help Haz, I could not have done this without you. Your papa is going to be so surprised." 

Harry smiled more than happy to sit on the floor playing with Loki while Liam got everything ready. The whole house was decorated with red birthday banners with little Spidermans on each end.

Louis woke up to the smell of peppermint and baby? He opened his eyes to curious green ones staring straight back and the little culprit giggling. Harry was perched on his chest so he took the opportunity to hug him close until he started to squirm. "One more second Hazza I'm tired." Harry had none of it and bounced on his chest chanting "boo-day".

Louis cooed tickling Harry until a kick got a bit too close to his face and sat them both upright. "It is my birthday love." Louis brushed his curls back and kissed his forehead wondering what he ever did to deserve such a wonderful baby. He failed to notice his husband looking on from the door beaming at his two favorite boys.  
Liam surprised him with his own forehead kiss whispering "happy birthday" before placing another one at the corner of his mouth. Louis sniffled unable to hold back how proud he was to call this his very own family.

"What are you crying for? The day just began babe." 

"And it started perfectly already. You know I get emotional on my birthday." Louis swatted at Liam. 

Harry managed to crawl towards the edge of the bed while his parents were talking and was trying to get a foot down. He was getting close when Loki barked and nudged him back up the mattress with his nose. Harry whined feeling a bit betrayed by his puppy but that was quickly forgotten when his papa picked him up as if he were an airplane flying down the staircase.

Louis spotted the decorations for his birthday side glancing at Liam. He was in love with the Spiderman comic but it had been a while since either of them had said a thing about their love for comics. Liam noticed his questioning glance and pointed to Harry. 

"Did you pick these out for me Haz?" Harry nodded proudly giggling while Louis blew a raspberry onto his cheek.

Louis sat on the couch while Liam and Harry brought him his breakfast and showered him with presents ranging from goofy things only the pair would understand and lovely heart felt things like a framed photo of them on the beach. He loved Liam's gifts but Harry's held a special place in his heart. 

"This is so much babe." "One left, from Harry. He made it himself, I just did the obvious things." 

Liam handed him the final gift and Louis unwrapped it cautiously. Harry was dozing off in his lap but woke up a bit when he saw his special present for his papa. Louis gasped tossing the tissue paper off and stared at the painting in the frame. It would look like a mess of hand prints and blobs to others but Louis saw the love behind it. There were even some paw prints on the edges, no doubt in his mind that Harry probably dipped Loki's paws in paint so he could participate too. 

He hugged Harry close whispering compliments and praises lulling him to sleep while he kept a hand on the painting. Liam gently helped Louis upstairs to place Harry into his crib. They both stared at their baby boy with adoration, Louis with fresh tears brimming. 

"It's still surreal right?" Louis nodded choosing to cry into Liam's open arms while he rubbed his back and kept his lips on his hair. Liam coaxed him into the bedroom where they had their own private celebration until it was time for lunch. 

Zayn and Niall arrived in time to have some of Liam's cooking. Niall had hugged Louis leg and yelled 'appy birrday boo!". Then proceeded to ignore everyone except Harry and Loki. 

"He's getting better at his constants." Liam praised.

"Yea, we spent the week at his other grandparents and he picked up on a lot of phonics. Sharp constants and long vowels. Kind of freaks me out how he picks up that damn accent so easily."

"How'd it go this time around?" Louis asked a bit warily knowing the last time he went he swore he would never go back to the Irish bastards and would raise Niall with his family only.

"It was good actually. They finally have it in their heads that there will be no fairy tale wedding and that I'm the one with sole custody. I'm grateful she gave birth to him but that's about it. Her brother Greg actually helped a lot with them." 

"You mean Niall's godfather? The one you chose over me? That one?" Louis huffed still bitter his best friend didn't choose him. 

""I said I was sorry already Lou but him and his wife had helped a ton with him whenever they could. God forbid if something ever happens to me, I left guardianship to you and Li alright? I have it in my will, I just wanted to make peace with them. Forgive me?"

""You could have just said that in the beginning." 

Zayn rolled his eyes handing Louis four presents. "One is for your birthday. The rest are for tomorrow." Louis kissed his cheek happy Zayn was one of the few who didn't mesh his gifts into one.

They settled down into the living area and watched Niall and Harry interact with each other until Ed showed up and scared Niall back into Zayn's arms. Harry on the other hand was happy to see Ed and attempted to wobble over with Louis guiding.

"Whoa what is this? He walks now? You're getting big Harry! You're going to be Lou's age the next time I visit!" 

Harry giggled clinging onto Ed until he picked him up and played blocks with him. After some coaxing Niall found his way to the floor again carefully going around Ed to hug Harry. Ed glanced at Zayn curiously before pulling at a candy bar from his pocket asking permission before he offered. Zayn nodded hoping it would finally do the trick.

"Hey Niall, I have this big chocolate bar and I don't think I could eat it all by myself." Niall perked up throwing glances to the chocolate in Ed's hand and his hair.

"Do you think you can be my friend so we could share it?" Niall stayed quiet wondering if he could trust the weird haired man. He wanted the candy really bad, and Harry liked him so maybe he could trust him.

Niall made his way to Ed and sat in front of him with his hand out waiting for the candy.

"Manners Ni." 

He pouted whispering "pwease" to Ed and finally meeting his eyes. 

"Of course, how about I give you the whole thing to share with Harry? Does that sound fair?" Niall nodded taking the unwrapped bar in two and scampering over to Harry yelling "t'ank you". The boys were smiling while shoveling in their halves making a mess of their tops.

"Your kids man, I can't be around you lot without wanting one of my own."

"You can have them once they're angsty teenagers and hate authority." 

They let the boys continue playing while they watched tv and commented on Louis age much to his dismay. He hated knowing he was getting closer to getting wrinkles and being in those 'where are they now' episodes commenting on Liam and his own careers. They only stopped when the boys were getting chocolate all over the toys and hair.

"They need a bath." Louis perked up and grabbed them both more than happy for a distraction. 

"It's your birthday Lou, let one of us do it." Zayn stood ready to take them off his hips but Louis kicked him away.

"No baths with these two always go horribly wrong with either of you two and I do not want a flooded bathroom again. I've got this, you guys can watch the episode I did with Neil Patrick Harris and complement me when I come back." He felt the whole room role their eyes at his back but it was his birthday, he can get away with a little narcissism.

He set the boys on the bathroom rug and filled the tub with warm water and the bubble bath soap they loved. Once they were starkers he placed them on their ends and tossed in the rubber duck and frog to play with while he shampoo'd their hair and made sure all the chocolate was off.

Harry was quacking and Niall ribbiting along to the bath song Louis invented until the water turned cold and they both were starting to splash around. Louis wraooed them up in towels and carefully laid them on his shoulders while he got their clothes and nappies. He place them on the bed and continued to sing a sesame street song for them until they were dressed in their onesies and bouncing on the bed trying to sing a long. 

(Louis did not have to know he had an audience watching on recording the scene to send to family members and instagram. It was only a video Nick made sure to post on the website once he saw and send to every person that could post it or feature it in their show as well.)

Liam took the boys and made Louis sit on the table for a proper singing of Happy Birthday and blowing out of the candles. 

"Spiderman on the cake, was that you Hazza?" Harry beamed nodding and squirming to get back to Louis. Niall noticed the movement and in seconds they were both perched on his lap joining in singing and kissing his cheeks when he blew out the candles.

Zayn took Niall back so he could feed him the cake not wanting him to bathe again. Harry stayed happily in his papa's lap eating the same piece of cake he had and drank some warm milk. 

The rest of the night was spent watching some Disney films and having a more open conversation when the boys fell asleep. Ed took the spare bedroom downstairs and Zayn the one upstairs by Harry's room where Niall and Harry were sleeping. 

When Louis head hit the pillow he replayed his day as he did with every day now and smiled at the little things he didn't catch until then. Liam kissed down his torso knowing it was what he needed whenever he dozed off to remind him it was real. It helped Liam as well feeling his lips press into the warm body he'd built a home with.

"I love you Li. Thanks for making this the best birthday, again." 

"You deserve it Lou. I love you too, always will."

December twenty fifth in the morning turned out to be a rival with his birthday morning when he made his way down with Zayn and the boys. Liam was waiting dressed in a Santa suit. Ed was not in sight but his laughter was clear throughout the house. 

"Ho ho ho well there you two are! I had to come and specially deliver presents to the two nicest kids on the list! You two have been very good this year and Santa is very proud." 

Harry and Niall, bless their innocence, were ecstatic and shoved the plate of cookies on Liam. Loki made his way down from god knows where and growled at Liam until he sniffed his feet. He jumped on the couch and licked his face.

"Hey where was Loki yesterday?" Zayn asked

"Honestly I have no clue. Harry can be a handful sometimes and when he's too tired he'll hide away somewhere and nap the whole day. Makes me feel a bit better to know a puppy can't keep up with him 24/7 either."

They unwrapped presents from Santa and then Zayn had to leave with Niall to his parents. Ed left as well to see his girlfriend. 

Liam took the distraction and changed into some comfy clothes before Harry noticed. Louis made some hot chocolate for them each meanwhile they unwrapped the rest of the gifts. 

"Dada!" 

"Hey Haz, what? Did I miss Santa?" Harry nodded and pointed at all the gifts he unwrapped.

"Oh darn, maybe we'll get to see him again next year if you're at the top of the nice list again." Liam sat by Harry happy to have him crawl towards him. He was still having trouble getting use to standing and walking without help.

They unwrapped several other presents and had a small pile of squeaky toys for Loki. The gift Zayn gave to them was priceless. It was a photo album of their trip to Disney. 

"Well I feel a bit bad, I gave him a paper with his log in and password for the eharmony profile I made him as a joke." Liam laughed.

"Thank god I got him a practical present then eh?" 

"Id be lost with out you babe." 

Louis gave Liam a mug with a picture of him and harry printed on the side as well as a necklace engraved with special dates. The rest ranged from clothes to sentimental things he picked out with Harry as well.

Harry was having the time of his life opening gift after gift because he was an only child and as parents they had a right to spoil him if they wanted to. They only stopped when he got yelled ouch and got a nasty paper cut on his finger. 

He wailed until he had a Nemo band aid on his cut and Louis lulled him to simple whimpers. He was cradled to Louis chest when he finally stopped and kept muttering owie every couple minutes.

"I know it hurts baby I'm sorry." Harry sniffled and gave his papa a kiss to know it wasn't his fault, the paper had been mean and cut him. They decided to take a break and watch Christmas movies for the time being until the night when Harry forgot about his cut and tore open his last few presents.

"Papa, Dada!" Harry proclaimed nearly tipping over.

"Yes? What is it Hazza?"

"Wuv oo."

Liam and Louis shared a look before attacking Harry with kisses and tickles until he was pink in the face from laughing. Liam sat Harry on his lap while Louis placed a bow on his nose. 

"We love you too Hazza, more than any other person or thing in the world." Louis kissed his cheek and removed the bow in fear that Harry's eyes would strain from how bad he's crossing them trying to stare at the bow. Liam smiled finally happy he could give his family what they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodish? Please comment if you want more of these or enjoyed this one.


End file.
